Who said life was easy?
by DBZyasha gurl
Summary: after kagome jumped down the well her life was everything but easy...........


Inuyasha watched kagome image was glowing by the fire light; her light breathing slowly

lifted her chest up and down.

Inuyasha let out a sigh…..

'_what's wrong with me? This feeling I have for her is it………'_

Inuyashas thoughts were interrupted by leaves crackle behind him deeper into the forest.

Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was perched in as his golden eyes scanned the area.

A shadow swiftly moved out from behind a tree to another causing the leaves on the ground to crackle more.

Inuyashas ears pricked up and he sniffed the air……. The almost to familiar smell took in his senses and sanity.

"Kikyo………….." he whispered into the night as the name rolled off his tongue.

He looked up into the night sky to see soul collectors drifting above them, …. His gaze returned back to the forest only to see Kikyo being lifted into the air by the soul collectors and slowly drift away.

Inuyasha walked into the forest and fallowed the white glow of the collectors quietly and slowly to make sure Kikyo didn't know he was fallowing her…..but even though he had a odd feeling she knew….it didn't matter.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she bolted up right from her sleeping bag, a cold sweat dripped down her neck.

Kagome looked over to her friends….who were all calmly and had know idea something was wrong….Miroku sat against a tree with his staff across his chest for protection, Sango peacefully curled up with Kilala and Shippo.

Kagome looked up to the tree Inuyasha was last perched in and her eyes didn't meet his they simply met darkness on the branch.

Kagome held her breath in worry as she looked around the site for Inuyasha but with no luck did she find him.

Soon her eyes reached the starlit night sky…..but it wasn't only stars she saw…she watched as the ghostly white soul collectors drifted farther into the forest.

Kagome quickly stood up and searched as hard as she could into the forest trying to find something that could relate to where Inuyasha was and where the collectors were going.

'_Inuyasha you reckless idiot!'_

kagome clenched her fists as a image of Kikyo formed in her mind while a image of Inuyasha came she mentally watched as he ran into the forest after Kikyo, kagome shook her image away and took one last glance at the others who were still peacefully asleep….before she ran into the darkness of the forest.

Kagome's feet pounded on the ground as she ran bringing back the memory of the dream she just had……

_(DREAM)_

_she ran as hard as she could she felt her heart beat hard it was practically in her throat!_

_Soon it came to her……_

_Why was she running?_

_Kagome stopped and looked around herself to find her in a clearing……in front of her was Kikyo her soul collectors swirled around her._

_Kagome tried to shout out to her but nothing came out………_

_She felt a slight gust of wind rush past her as someone ran past her……_

_Inuyasha?_

_She tried to speak again but like before nothing came out…..she watched as Inuyasha rushed over to Kikyo……kikyo reached out and grabbed his hands ………and pulled him into a hug………kagome watched as he closed his eyes and held onto her………kagome could almost feel the tears running down her face………she watched as Inuyasha whispered sweet things into her ear making her grin and look at kagome…..the evil grin plastered her face as she watched kagome………even though it was just a dream… but to kagome it felt so real! Soon Kikyo whispered something towards kagome as she raised her hand in the air………_

"_kagome……Inuyasha doesn't need you…he never did………STAY AWAY GIRL HE'S MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"_

_In kikyos hand a arrow magically appeared and a shrill cry of pain escaped Inuyashas lips as the arrow pierced his back……_

_Everything went a blur and kagome woke up._

Kagome continued to run a single tear ran down her face……she watched as she quickly approached a clearing….

Kagome skidded to a halt at the edge of the clearing…..two people were made out clear to her.

Inuyasha stood a few feet away from Kikyo not knowing kagome was behind him.

Kagome watched as he staggered forward towards Kikyo muttering her name under his breath…

"kikyo?"

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked with a fake smile on her face as she reached out for his hands.

Kagome watched as she took his hands in hers and they embraced.

Inuyasha put his face in the crook of her neck and took in her scent…..

He almost choked at how different she smelt when he was closer to her…..

'_death……cold………and heartless…'_

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he helplessly held Kikyo.

Kagome watched in pain as kikyos gaze felon her….she watched as Inuyasha whispered sweet things into kikyos ear…..causing her to smile a evil grin at kagome.

Kagome could only guess what was about to happen next……

"kagome….inuyasha doesn't need you….he never did….SO STAY AWAY GIRL HE'S MINE AND ALWAYS WILL BE!"

kagome staggered forward as she watched a arrow appear in kikyos cold white hands.

Kikyo raised her hands above Inuyashas back……tears brimmed kagomes eye as they flickered blue……..kikyos rushed the arrow into his back a shrill cry of pain escaped his lips.

Kagomes aurora shot out into a flame of blue light a scream of pain escaped her lips also….

"INUYASHA NO!!!!!"

Kikyo looked shocked at kagome as she watched her levitate into the air her blue aurora surrounding her…..

Kagome felt a burning feeling in her hand ……she shot her hand out in front of her sending a blue blast a Kikyo hitting her straight on…….

Kagome watched as Kikyo disappeared into thin air after her blast hit her….

Kagome fell to the ground her aurora returning to normal….she ran over to Inuyasha who was lying on the ground motionless on his stomach so the arrow stood up in his back.

Kagome slightly shook him.

"Inuyasha?...inuyasha?...please wake up!"

he didn't budge.

Kagomes hands fell onto the arrow….she put o firm grip on it and pulled it out….when it was out of his flesh it shattered under her grasp.

Kagome rolled inuyasha over and pulled him onto her lap holding him for dear life.

Kagome brushed some strands of his hair out of his face…..tears welded up in her eyes and began to drip down onto his face…….

A blue glowing light surrounded him for a few seconds and then disappeared…..

His eyes flew open and they looked up to meet kagomes.

"Kagome? What happened where is ….she?"

kagomes eyes closed tight out of anger and guilt…..

"She's gone Inuyasha……I killed her……"

Inuyasha lifted himself up from her lap…..the pain from the arrow returned to him as well as the memories of Kikyo trying to kill him….

He faced kagome for a few moments and pulled her into a tight hug….

Kagome sobbed into his shoulder as he held her tightly……

"I'm sorry…..inuyasha." She murmured to him as she clutched onto him.

"Don't be……I should be thanking you for saving me….." He whispered into her ear before he stood up and then held her up….

" come on lets go back and get some sleep…..after what just happened I'm sure you're as confused as I am…."

Kagome fallowed him out of the clearing and into the forest pondering about him weird attitude change.

'_I always knew you had a caring non tough guy side to you Inuyasha……'_

**Hope you like yes bad grammar and spellin' but hope you like review!**


End file.
